After War
by fournsix
Summary: What happens to Tris after the war has ended. I' am trying something a little with Tobias/Tris. This is my fist story I hope you like it. I greatly appreciate any reviews, tell me know if the story line is good enough to continue with ank you hoope you enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or settings.**

Tris POV

People screaming everywhere, the rivers of blood of the fallen innocents make my heart numb. I see them everywhere. I no longer sleep without hearing the voices in my head. The only thing makes me feel safe is his smell, so I take the only thing I have left from him a simple white t-shirt that smells just like Tobias or as to everyone Four.

It's been five years since the war ended. It's been five years since we took a place here in Amity. It's been five years that we pulled apart. My empty heart fills with sorrow, as I think (correction as I know) that I should've fought more for us, because he was and still is the one that holds my heart.

After, the war ended the remaining Dauntless were allow to stay in Amity but only a few decided to actually stay because we agree to follow their rules. Some went back to the compound to see if they can salvage anything of the place we once called home. Then there were the ones that didn't grasp that there is more to life than fighting, than been brave. The ones that understood this about life and much more decided that it would be wise to stay and share a life as one.

I Tris Prior lost more than my parents, I lost my brother (although no physically) even if deserved to die. I lost him as well. I betray his trust, I went against him by siding with Marcus (his fear) we can never go back or forward with the burden of his distrust towards me.

Even though we share the same compound we certainly don't share the same space. After the promise I made, I avoid him at all cost; it's just too much pain. I keep myself occupied help around the Amity compound; some days I help in the kitchen or even play with kids. If I ever feel like that it gets to be too much I just stay confide in my small room. The walls of the room are grey to remind me from where I came from; the sheets on my bed are black to remind that I choose a different life. There are no pictures just a painting that I received from one of the girls that live here she said….. "It brings joy to your space" ….. Personally I think the painting is cheesy. Is a woman drinking coffee, looking outside her window. To me she looks miserable not joyful, but hey to each its own.

Susan is my only friend, she is so easy going at first it was a bit awkward but after all these years she became my Christina (minus the girly stuff). She says I need to be more social, if not I'm prone to become the old lady that everyone is afraid to talk to. Life in Amity is not bad I have my life; even though I feel lonely I keep hopes that I will find a light at the end of the tunnel. That I can wash away all my red and start a new beginning, until then I simply live my day's one by one by myself.

It took almost two years to get Amity's compound back to the way it used to like before the war broke. Everyone led a helping hand, everyone was united to bring the compound back to its feet. It was a sunny day and we were finishing with the final details that would allow us to reopen the compound as a whole. Ashley a little girl from the compound was playing with her older sister, when an Amity truck came out of nowhere heading straight towards her, if it wasn't for him getting in the way Ashley wouldn't be here.

He pushed her out of the way but he wasn't fast enough to get himself to a save a place. Instead he was struck by the heavy truck. He flew across the compound like a ball, when he finally hit the ground it sounded like thunder, but those were the sounds of his broken bones. Tobias suffered major head trauma, twenty broken bones including both legs. He had two heart attacks a massive blood clot to the brain. He was in medical induce coma for six months, that's how long it took for the swelling to go down from his brain. He underwent ten surgeries, and had to endure a lot of physical pain as well as emotional. He was going to need physical therapy for a long until he back to his old self. I wanted to be there for him just like he was always there for me. But, he didn't want me there, he said… " I need to recover physically and also emotionally and you make it hard for me, because when I see all I see is you going behind my back working with him"…. "But Tobias" …..I try to explain…he cuts me off .I see those beautiful deep blue eyes staring at me with resentment. All he says is "get out of my life" …."And never come back". His words pierce every muscle, every bone in me, his words hurt more than Caleb's betrayal, more than losing Christina, his words crushed my world.

At that point I had no more hope, I had no one to turn to, so I did what everyone does when all seems lost…. I hoped and believed in GOD even if it's something I didn't believe my whole life. I turned to GOD and asked him to save Tobias, to save my rock that it didn't matter if he no longer wanted me that I need his presence in this world to continue to live. I vow to never speak to him or interfere with his happiness as long as he saved him. God herd my plead Tobias made a rather quickly recovery, he was almost back to his old self. God also gave him happiness; he married the nurse that was there for helping him recover when he wouldn't allow me. Paige and Tobias have been for the past three years. …


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or settings**

**Chapter 2**

I wake knowing that I have kitchen duties for the rest of the day. I take a ten minute shower, letting the hot water soothe my body. I wear black jean that are size to big and a grey shirt. Susan manages to some get me these clothes gave them to she said:

"A little reminder from home that way you don't get home sick"

Most of my morning will consist of cooking and cleaning dishes. The good side (If there were any) is that one of the chef's from Dauntless decided to stay here in Amity. So, whenever it's his turn in the kitchen we get amazing dauntless cake. Somewhere in cleaning the huge pile of dirty dishes and helping Chase (the chef) taste the chocolate batter I get lost in my thoughts, I hear the door open far away, but it's enough to bring me back to reality. As I look to see who it was, I see her Paige or I should say Mrs. Eaton. Paige is beautiful, she has these almond shape brown eyes, long brown wavy hair and a sick body to match. To the naked eye it's easy to see how Tobias fell for her. She is also deadly smart; she is one of the top nurses here in Amity compound. She is highly respected around here, she might not be a leader but she sure holds herself like one. She walks through here with head held up high swaying her hips as she walks, she simply utters a few and she immediately gets everyone attention. She speaks to Susan, I was curious what business she had with my friend, and so I did what any rationally person would…I eavesdrop in their conversation ….

" Please make sure everything goes right I want him to remember tonight" Susan stood there listening nodding at every word that came out Paige's mouth. When it was her turn all said was …."understood I will makes sure you both have a lovely dinner". "Oh! Paige say Happy Birthday to Four for me".

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. What his birthday is today? But how does she know? We weren't allowed to celebrate back in Abnegation I; it was considered self-indulgence. And with a father like Marcus he would have never celebrated his birthday. She caught to all the emotions that were pouring out of me because next thing I know I had chocolate batter all over myself. She pretended to trip all said she was…..

" sorry didn't see you, next time you shouldn't be in my way"

She gave this fake sorry half smile and walked away. But she wasn't lucky enough to walk away that fast because again I did what any rational person would I threw the bowl of batter and hit her right behind her big head.

"Oh sorry you shouldn't of been in my way"

is all I get to say before she takes a swing at me. Little did she know that her loving husband thought me how to fight (maybe she does know) I dodge her punch. She wasn't lucky to dodge my kick to her stomach. She cried out in pain, and with that I walked out satisfy.

Hours later I hear someone pounding at my door; it was like they were desperate to get to get in. Then, I hear his deep voice….

" Tris I know you in there open up"… "TRIS open this damn door NOW"

I open the door….

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"….YOU HAD THE NERVES TO KICK MY WIFE BECAUSE A STUPID ACCIDENT"

"TRIS ANSWER ME NOW, TELL ME WHY WOULD YOU KICK A PREGNANT WOMAN IN THE STOMACH"

I just stood there frozen he was so close yet so far. Wait did he say she is pregnant? I kicked his PREGNANT wife.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…..she threw the batter and I though she didn't on purposes, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW TOBIAS I'M SORRY"

He says,

"Sorry is all you say." I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Will, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough to tell that I was working side by side with Marcus. I'm sorry for doubting your love for I'm sorry I'm sorry you sound like a broken record TRIS. "Do you even know what you are sorry for?"

I stand there listening spitting each word at me with resentment, with venom staring at those beautiful deep blue eyes. The final blow hits me dead on. My world collapsed in matter of seconds just like that it was over.

"Don't ever call me TOBIAS, you don't get the satisfaction of ever calling by my name EVER again TRIS".

"Stay away from wife, stay away from me"… "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY".

And with that he walks away. Leaving me there dumbfounded feeling stupid for what I did to her.

I slam the door shut, lean against it and slide down and all I could at that point was cry, pour my heart out threw my tears….. He has moved on, he has a family to worry about. It's time I do the same…..


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to try something diffrent with Tris and Tobias. I dont want them to be together right away. I want them to fight for their love speacilly Tris, to show Four/Tobias that she is his and no one can take that away from them. Not Paige not Urigh, Peter not Christina ( yes they will be in the story at some point) **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**this new chapter!**

Tobias POV

I sit by the same tree that Tris climbed a few years ago, when she spotted the erudite coming our way. I sit hear wondering where all went wrong. How did we crumble, how did we break apart. Not a day passes by when I don't think about her, not a moment goes by that I don't feel her absence. Tris used to fit so perfectly in my arms; she used to fit perfectly in my life.

She captivated me, she wasn't pretty; she was beautiful. Her long thin nose, her long blond hair, does eyes, boy does eyes. She looked so fragile, almost like a child, (but I knew better than to think of her that way) I wanted her from the first moment I lay eyes on her. I wanted to leave, I want to leave the Dauntless, but for her I stayed.

Too many kept secrets tore us apart. I couldn't bring myself to forgive her for siding with Marcus behind my back. Now that I think about I couldn't forgive her for sacrificing herself for everyone, for not trusting me to tell me about Will.

When we came to Amity compound, we were still together, but it didn't take long for that to change.

_Flashback _

_Five years ago: _

**_Tobias how many times have I told you pick up after yourself?_**_... I cant deal with you pig style of living. _

_"REALLY TRIS"? … "now we are going to fight about the shirt that I left on the damn bathroom floor" …for crying out loud TRIS. "yesterday was because I didn't wake up in time? ( he gets cut off)_

**_WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SUCH A SELFISH INDIVIDUAL THEN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THESE PROBLEMS_**_ … she shouts. _

_"__**WHAT THE FUCK**__" "you think these are our biggest problems"? " if that is what you think, you should take a real good look in the mirror"…. He takes a deep breath and sights in defeat….….."The more and more you and I fight the more and more I want this to end. …. he looks at her knowing that he can't take it back, that he is not sorry for what he said. _

_ After a few minutes of silent, which seem like an eternity all she says is….."__**DON'T TEST ME FOUR**__" …. _

_He couldn't believe what his ears just heard; he wonder how can she be so stubborn, selfish. After that he knew this was his cue to walk out of her life for good. She thinks I'm testing her? She uses my name as weapon against me. WOW! this is really over. He stares at her, taking a mental picture of her so he can save in his memory…. Because after what's going to come out his mouth there will no longer be FOUR and TRIS. …. He takes another deep breath and simply says….. "Goodbye Tris". _

_He hoped that she would stop him, but she never did. _

_End of flashback…_

I walk back to my apartment where my wife awaits for me. I walk in the livingroom see a round table nicely decorated in dauntless colors. There are candles everywhere, the lights are nicely dimmed. I get closer to the table I notice how beautiful it looks … I smirk to myself… never thought table wear would actually be this pretty. The table is cover with this silk tablecloth that wraps all around it covering every inch. There are two plates place opposite of one another. The center piece is simply beautiful sunflowers which are inside a beautiful vase. As I take in what's in front of me I hear her footsteps come from behind….

_"Hey beautiful" _I say and mean it because Paige is truly beautiful. Not Tris beautiful… I mentally curse myself for thinking about her….

_" you've kept me waiting for a long time Four" she pouts at me. _

_" Sorry I had to finish some things around the compound" _I wasn't entirely lying I mean I had to make that the tree was secure we wouldn't want any accidents of flying trees of some sort.

I see that she has been crying… I starts to worry when she starts crying her voice is barely audible…

_" she kicked me Four, she kicked on my stomach" _

_Stomach, kick is all I hear…. _I immediately demanded to know **who? She was?…**

I ask as calm as I can….."who is she, Paige?"" who kicked you Paige?"

She starts to cry inconsolably, the next words out of her mouth hit me like cold water.

_" Tris kicked my stomach, I accidently trip and chocolate batter fell on her I try to apologize but she wouldn't"__** ….. **_She stars to hiccup from so much crying

" Sh-She-she kicked me and walked away" " Four it was accident way did she do this to me?" "Our baby Four she kicked our baby"

After I held her in my arms she finally started to come down. She explained what happen. How she asked Susan for help, how she wanted everything to be perfect. She said she accidently trip and chocolate batter got all over Tris, how TRis turned into a different person.

" so did you go to the infirmary"I ask

" yes and they said the baby is ok and I should take it easy for the next few days"

I was relieved to hear that the baby was going to be ok.

" how bad is the pain now?"I asked her because I wanted to know how she still managed to set up the table.

She looks at me with teary eyes…" it hurts Four"

she must of read my mind because she follows with

" Susan was not in the kitchen when all this happened, because after I asked for help she immediately left to come here and set up"I see something in her eyes that seems like she is not being completely honest with….

"Then what happened?"

She starts to speak again…

" After she kicked, someone from the kitchen staff brought me to the infirmary, I didn't ask then to get right away because I didn't want you to worry"….. " I was only there for a few hours before they released me" … " I came back to the apartment and saw how Susan placed everything and thought everything looked to beautiful to let it go to waste"

" oh baby thank you for the effort but you didn't have to anything for me"

****these are the best words I can come with to comfort her. She cuts me off..

" I just wanted this night to be perfect Four, I thought if lie down for a bit we were going to have a good time" …. She starts to cry again…. " Four I' am sorry"

Her apology took by surprise because I didn't understand what was she sorry? I asked what she meant

" what are you sorry about Paige?"

… " If I accidently didn't pour the batter on her none of this would of happen and we could of been celebrating your birthday like I had planned."

I thought it was sweet that she planned something for my birthday no one ever did.

" Paige you been through a lot today, you need to rest and I won't take no for an answer"

She doesn't argue with me she nods her heads up and down.

I pick her bride style and bring her to our room; I gently place her down on our bed. I remove her shoes bring the covers and tuck her in like a child. I place a sweet kiss on her forehead before sleep consumes her.

Somewhere in the middle of cleaning up the table and thinking about the baby I deicide that I need answer from Tris. It's been three years since we last spoke….but tonight that was going to change.

The walk to her apartment felt like miles, once I reach her door I knew she was on the other side. I didn't know how to feel, I felt butterflies, anger, anguish. My love for this woman was higher than the sky, deeper than the sea she was just too wrapped in her own rollercoaster to see it.

I pound on the door….and begin to shout

**_ "TRIS open this damn door NOW"_**_ …. _I had to put on my Four instructor _face mode on._

She slowly opens that door; I look into those eyes, Oh boys those eyes. I know she thinks the same as me

We are so yet so far!

I can't let her see that I miss her; instead I show her my fury.

**_"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? ... YOU HAD THE NERVES TO KICK MUY WIFE BECAUSE A STUPID ACCIDENT" she looks like she wants to say something but I don't give her the chance._**

**_ "TRIS ANSWER ME NOW, TELL ME WHY WOULD YOU KICK A PREGNANT WOMAN IN THE STOMACH"_**

****The look in her face said it all, she didn't know Paige was pregnant, truth be told I was a little happy because I know Tris would never purposely t hurt someone especially if she knew they were pregnant.

****She wants to start to apologize…there goes two words " I' am sorry I didn't know Tobias I' sorry " she is stuttering she is talking a mile a minute. I finally had enough of her excuses and cut her off

" sorry is all you". "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Will, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough to tell that I was working side by side with Marcus. I' sorry for doubting your love I'm sorry I' sorry" you sound like a broken record TRIS…spit every word with resentment because that what I feel towards her.

****I know the final blow is the lowest but it had come to that point.

****" Don't ever call me TOBIAS" " you don't get the satisfaction of ever calling by my name EVER again TRIS"

****And just to be clear, just to make sure that she knows that she and I will never be one.

I tell her….

**_" Stay away from wife, stay away from me….. I sight "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY"_**

I walk wanting for the earth to open up and swallow me whole**_. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.**

**Four months later:**

" morning beautiful"... I hear those words and I realize he is talking to me. I open my eyes the light from the window blinds me a little it takes me about 10 seconds to adjust to the light. ... " morning to you too" I kiss him softly on his lips because let's be serious morning breath can be a mood killer.

" So what do you want to do today?" ...he stares at me with those eyes, I think to myself how handsome he is . .. I take his face on my hands look into those eyes and simply say " anything as long as I'm doing it with you" ... Getting together has been a rollercoaster, but as long as he knows how I feel and understands the situation right here will be beneficial for the both of us. Yeah! I miss Four more than anything in the world.

As I get myself out of bed get in the shower, I let the warm hit my back relaxing my muscles ... I think to myself.." why not save water? ..."ummm Uriah?" " would you contribute to helping the environment by joining me in the shower?"

I'm about to ask again when he runs in the shower... as I open my eyes I see this beautiful man standing right before me.

His olive skin glistening under the running water. He stares at me with those eyes. There are no need for words, because he wants it as much as I do.

He begins to lather my back nice and slow. He turns me around, now I'm facing him, he starts to lather my breast, at the same time he nibbles on my ear lobe ... " oh Uriah oh...ahhhhh" I cant contain myself any longer.

He moves to my mouth, his tongue is asking for entrance it's asking to dance with mine. I don't denied him, he lets the water run for a little... " so much for conserving water" I smile... as is reading my thoughts he asks...

"what's so funny he asks"... Oh his worlds alone get me to climax.

" so much for containing water" I wink at him...he gets what I meant because what comes next is what I want and how I want it.

He rinses my body... yes I know I need to take a real shower when I'm done with him.

" ready to be mine" he ask with his seductive voice... I lick my lips, I know that drives him crazy, I place my hands around his neck, kiss him hard and passionate. We are not making love we are just two individuals that are hungry for each other body.

While he still standing I jump on him and straddle him, he holds me tight his hand on my

bare body. He gently inserts himself in my and another moan escapes me... "AHHH URIAH"... " Oh that feels good"...

" How good? better than Four" ...he asks while thrusting in and out of me faster ,harder. With each thrust I begin to feel my body heat to rise my toes start to curl and I begin to shake digging my nail in his back..." I asked you a question"...he says again

and this time I gladly answer him... "YES URIAH, YES URIAH YOU ARE BETTER THAN FOUR"... I climax and it feels delicious, satisfying.

" let's go to bed"...because I know he has yet to finish... " don't worry Uriah" ...I say knowing that is my turn to do work...

I push him towards the bed... " Lay down now"... I love having control over him. He happily obliges... he lays on the middle of the bed naked, sweaty looking like a Greek God.

I lay on top and he starts to bite my earlobe, he slowly moves his tongue down my neck all the way to my bare breast he cups each one and beings sucking on them, pulling them with his teeth.

" ready?" ... I straddle him once more... and begin to give him my best moves and before I know he is done... " Wow!" ... I breath heavily..."that was better than last time"

" It sure was, girl I didn't know you were immune to gravity" ... his grinning from ear to ear.

" and that is not even half of I can do"... I jump give him a quick kiss go take a take a quick shower...

In the shower I start thinking about Four... I miss him, I let a silent cry escape me a few tears roll down my face but quickly dismiss them.. Uriah is great, everything about him is great, but I can't let go of Four. Uriah is a habit that I cant break away from no matter how hard I try.

As I step out the shower Uriah calls my name snapping out of my daze.

" Yes"... I answer...

" So Mrs. Eaton what are we doing for the rest of the day?... I smile lick my lips and say...

" ready for round two?

**Bet you didn't see that coming... :)**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter...I appreciate all the reviews I know the first three have been depressing, but I wanted to try something different. I want this story to be different and hopefully it is different enough that I can get some more reviews!**


	5. Acknowledging you

Hi!

this is not a chapter I'm still working on chapter 5 which will be up soon. I appreciate all the reviews I've received since I started writing this story.

I wanted to try something were Tobias and Tris weren't so mushy with one another I want them fight for what they believe is to be real love. Anyhow, I also wanted to take this opportunity to clarify some things about my latest chapter, which is chapter 4.

See I brought Uriah back in a differnet way, later this will all make sense. Chapter 4 is about Uriah sleeping with Paige. That's why at the end he refers to her as " mrs. Eaton" since and her tobias are married.

Tris would never say let alone do half the stuff Paige has done with Uriah.

I know what you are thinking isn't Paige pregnant?

well dear readers please stay tune for chapter 5 and all will be explain.

p.s. if you feel like I need to re-write chapter 4 because it seems confusing please let me know.

Once more thanks for the comments, follows, favorites. Etc...

Hope this is to your liking.


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I dont own divergent, or any of the characters.**

**this is my newest chapter: this is Chapter 5 of After War. Thank you everyone who has commented so far. I hope this chapter explains a lot and no one is confuse, please let me know my errors, that's the only way I can get better. **

**Enjoyyyyyyy happy reading :))))))))) :)))) :))))))))**

**Chapter 5**

**Susan POV**

I leave my room, trying to get myself together before I go and tell Four about what I saw two days ago.

_Two days ago_:

While wondering the Amity compound, looking for entertainment because let's face it there isn't much to do around here. I walk around to see if maybe the compound had any hidden secrets that were waiting to be unlocked. I wasn't looking for anything specific, I wanted to clear my head, spend some alone time with my thoughts. "I really need to get out more often"- "this place is like a maze". The idea of uncover secrets was thrilling to me, maybe I will find something that no one's knows about yet " Silly Susan" I scold myself for acting so childish.

Johanna divided the compound in two sectors; sector one was where everyone lived, everyone had their own room to call their own. Sector two was designated for the leaders; it also had secret rooms whose locations were only known to Johanna and her most trusted soldiers.

Anyone was allowed to wonder the compound without a problem; the secret rooms were never question because everyone trusted Johanna to do the right, in five years no one had complains against her leadership.

Admiring the pictures of the fallen innocents whose frames hung from the white walls, I hear voices echoing through the opposite side of the hallway.

" Uriah you are crazy if you think I going to that?" – I know that voice that voice. I gasp as the realization hits me "Paige" that voice belongs to Paige Four's wife. I pace faster getting closer to the voices, as I turn I see the room from where Paige's voice come out of. The door is slightly open, I creep closer, my palms begin to sweat I can't stop them from shaking. If they don't hear my footsteps I'm sure they will hear my fast beating heart, my heart pounds louder and louder as each step takes me closer and closer to the door.

There I see her lying naked in bed with another man that is not her husband he is not Four. I place my hand over my mouth to muffle the tear streaming down my face as I hear her talk about the baby that never existed.

" Explain to me what you told on how you lost his baby?" asks the man that is lying next to her caressing her hair.

" Oh! easy I told him that after that bitch kicked me I lost the baby a week later" she says in a nonchalant tone.

She was never pregnant my eyes overflow with tears- "she lie to me? - I don't understand why she would use me. I mean I'm that naïve, that stupid to have mourn a baby that was never there growing inside of her in the first place. At the point I didn't know what else to think, I had to stay focus and get as much as information as possible so I can go and tell Four about his cheating well for nothing wife. I tried to focus on what they were saying but I couldn't help feel used, betray…. I close my eyes for a few moments forgetting that they are on the other side of the door…..

_Flashback:_

_" Hey Paige"- "how are you feeling"… I asked her, I was worry about her and the baby._

_She sat there on the edge of her bed, her hands clasp together so tight that her knuckles were turning white._

_She starts to sob, I barley understand what she is trying to say._

_" Paige please talk to me"- " you know you can trust me" I say hoping to convince her that I'm here for her._

_" the baby Susan"- "I lost the baby"- she is sobbing uncontrollably by now. Shaking with such emotions, she doesn't look like herself, she looks broken beyond repair._

_I sit there trying to come up with some comforting words, but nothing comes out. I begin to cry with her, we embrace each other for a few minutes._

_" she killed my baby Tris killed my baby"_

_End of flashback._

The naked man gives her a look "did he buy it" he asks like is no big deal that she lie to her husband.

" well of course he did, he hates her more now than ever" she laughs, enjoying savoring her victory.

" you are amazing" says the naked man.

I decided that I had listen to enough, I turn my heels the opposite direction and run as fast as I can.

_pagebreak_

I sit in the comfort of my room, shutting the world out, thinking of happier times. Then the thought hits me like lighting, hitting the very core my soul, - " SHE HAS BEEN USING" – I scream to myself, the rage is burning me like the hot summer days and the only way I can cool off is by amending Four's and Tris relationship. I will no longer be Susan the ghost; I will be Susan the brave.

I leave my room looking for him. When my eyes finally see him, I march straight him; he is sitting in the cafeteria with his back against the wall reading a book. As I get closer, I realize how hard this is going to be, I stand in front of him for a few second before his eyes look up to meet mine.

He clears his throat – "umm! Can I help you" wow he is really handsome those eyes are as blue as the sea. WOW! Where did that come from I scowl myself.—"yeah I need to talk to you in private" I say "can we walk please"

I don't know where to even begin, how do I explain to him what I witness a couple of days ago. I don't want to crush him but he deserves to know the truth.

" is everything ok Susan" he asks with a concerned tone in his voice. We barely know one another so I don't know if will believe me about Paige. I can't back down, I won't back down.

I look into is eyes take a deep breath I start "it's about Paige" - "she is not what you think, she has been lying to you" …. His eyes are getting angry, confusion is written all over his face. He probably wonders why I'm saying all these things to him.

I tell him everything saw, every word that was spoken. I tell him the naked man name. I tell him about the "baby" that was never there.

His jaw tightens; he's tense, for a few minutes he just stands there in front of me not saying a word. Looking straight at me I don't break his stare fearing that if I do such thing he will think this was some kind of sick joke.

" Four please say something" I plead with him to say something, to do something. But, he just stands there looking at me.

" you're not lying I can tell when people lie and you're not lying" he breaks the silence. He wears a neutral expression on his face. I can't decipher his thoughts, what's running through his mind at this very second

" what are you thinking" I ask – " I know this is a lot to process" I say. I can only imagine how he feels, at some level I understand him.

He smiles looking relieved – "I can finally break free" be bends down to hug me "thank you Susan". I'm in shock, did I hear correct he wants to break free. – He says "don't look so confused" – "I never loved her the way love Tris" – " I always knew something was up with Paige, I just push the though behind my head because I needed her to get over Tris."

A feeling of relive washes me over as I stand there knowing I did right. I don't regret telling Four he deserves to be happy, him and Tris need to be happy. I leave him; I walk back to my room.

" when she comes for me I will be ready" I'm ready for the consequences that I will endure for double crossing Paige. I smile inward because it feels good to have done the right thing.

" bring in on Paige" I say loud enough that only my ears could hear it, even I f I'm all alone in my room.

Two days I thought I was being childish because I was looking for secrets to unhide….

" Silly Susan"- I talk to myself " you sure know how to uncover surprises" .

Tomorrow is another day, and with that I lay on my bed where sleep consumes me in seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my newest chapter! I hope anyone and everyone can enjoy it. I had some great reviews please keep them coming.**

**I don't Divergent or any of the characters**

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

" girls got nothing on you Tris" –he says while holding my hair with his hands keeping it away from my face. I was kneeling in the bathroom, puking my guts out over the toilet bowl. I have a massive headache, all I want to do is crawl back to bed get under my covers and shut the world out.

" whatever Matt" I retort, shooting death glares at him, it's because of him that entire universe is spinning out of control. I had a drinking contest with of the girls here from Amity, I thought I could beat her because let's be serious how much drinking can anyone from Amity really do in their whole lifetime. Boy! I was wrong and I found out the hard way. After the war everyone became a little freer, a little more open-minded, liberated. So, some of us got together and thought it would be great to throw a party. Try to forget all the bad things, and celebrate all the good around us. I went with Matt, I have asked Susan but she was acting rather strange now that I think about it…..

_– " no thank you Tris I'll just stay in my room"_

_" are you sure? " – " It's going to be fun Susan" I try convincing her. " No, Tris thanks but no thanks" – " hey have you talked to Four" she asked _

_I gave a blank stare " now why would I talk to him" I asked her – " umm, no reason sorry Tris I really must get going, enjoy the party" before I can ask her anything else she leaves me. … _

I should look for her later and ask about it. For now I need some pain killers that will make this hangover go away or numb for a while.

Matt is one of my best friends here, besides Susan. He and I have had a great friendship for the past three years now; we have grown very close to one another. Until yesterday that is, he decided it would be a good idea to kiss me and declare himself in front of everyone.

I get up from the floor, Matt leaves giving much-needed privacy. I get cleaned up, take a quick shower. I change in the bathroom putting on sweatpants and shirt that is two sizes too big. I plan in staying in my room for the rest of the day, with Matt keeping me company.

As I step out of the room, I say " let's talk about the elephant in the room" – I say until he cuts me off ….. " Tris I told you not to degrade yourself like that". I walk over to him hitting on the arm – " well I wasn't talking about me" I say " I was talking about your big head" he looks me with disbelieve. He breaks out in laughter, until I put on a serious face. " no, but Matt we really need to discuss what happen yesterday" I start to say, he cuts me off my putting his finger on lips to silence me.

" I know how you feel about Four" he says , putting his forehead on mine " I know how you feel about everything, all I ask is that you give us a chance" . His words are sweet and gentle they make me smile; I close my eyes and breathe in his scent. It's a bittersweet moment; I know is time I move on, maybe I can move on with Matt. I take a step of bravery, I fade the space between us, and I place my hands on the side of his face and kiss him. I passionately kiss Matt; he kisses me back sending shivers down my spine.

" umm! WOW! I didn't see that coming" he says parting away to breathe." I guess you still need time to think huh?" he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes trying to hide the blush on cheeks that came out of nowhere – "sarcasm does not suit you" I retort.

" but is part of my charming personally Tris" giving the puppy eyes. " so this mean that you will give us a chance?" he asks.

" yes Matt this means that I will give us a chance, it also means that you can go to the cafeteria and bring me breakfast"

" maybe I should reconsider you being my girlfriend" you are way too demanding he starts to get up from the bed heading out the door.

" well maybe you should have thought about it first, because now there is nothing you can do, you are stuck with me" I say playfully – " now go" .

He gives another kiss before leaving. " you should rest" he says " I'll wake up when I come back with breakfast" I nod in agreement.

I place my head on my pillow thinking about what just happened with Matt; I trace my lips with my fingers going over and over where Matt kissed me. His lips were soft and felt amazingly good against mine. I haven't felt this happy in a long time; I close my eyes trying to doze off to a beautiful sleep a knock on the door brings me out of my trance. "Wow, that was fast" I say, making my way to open the door. As I open the door my jaw drops to the floor, there standing looking at me with those eyes is the one person that hates me so much and wants nothing to with me.

My heart begins to pick up its pace, my hands are getting sweaty. " what are you doing here, what did I do now" I meant to say more stern, than it actually sounded. I was going to ask again, when it all happened so fast that he caught me off guard. He is kissing me, likes he is hungry, like his live depended on it, and all I can do was kiss him back.

His hands grab my waist he pressing me closer to him leaving no space between us, my hand travel to his hair " when did I decide to that?" I think to myself. …

" Tris I'm sorry"- he says in between kisses. We pull apart for air, I stare at him, all of sudden a feeling of anger runs through me. I slap him leaving my small stinging from the contact it made with his face. " what the hell is this about Four" I yell at him – " don't you ever kiss me again, you have made it perfectly clear you want nothing do with me" I scream louder and louder.

Tears start to fall down my face, **_don't cry don't you dare cry_** I mentally tell myself…. he closes the door, lets himself in without even asking if he can.

" Four get out of my room this very instinct, you have no right to here" – I stop to catch my breath " STOP FUCKING WITH ME FOUR GET OUT" looking at me he says…. .

" no, I won't leave until you hear what I have to say" he calmly states. – ' what do you want from me Four" . He steps closer only leaving six inches between us, like when we were on the ferris wheel. Six inches closer than he has been since we broke up, six inches that make my heart do somersaults.

He takes my face between his hands " Tris I've been such an idiot, I treated you like nothing, when in fact you are everything to me" – I close my eyes I can't look at him I can't make this easy for him. He can't think he can get me back just because he had a change of heart. I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen.

" Four you can't be here" – I wanted to say, then he kiss me again. I've missed his lips on mine, I want him more than ever. I know that Matt will be back any minute with the breakfast I asked him to get me. – oh! Matt, I told him I would give us a chance.

" Four stop please don't please stop Four" – he releases – " things are different Four " ….. " you can't just barge in my room start kissing and think everything would be the same" I tell him while my eyes are still close.

" Why Tris why can't we try again" I was about to response when someone beat me to it….

" because she is with me, because I haven't hurt her the way you did Four" it was Matt standing by the door.

When did he get there…. God he's like a ninja. "Beatrice Prior" stop it - I say in my head.

Four pulls away, I stay in the same spot without moving my feet which feel like they're glue to the floor – " and who the hell are you" asks Four in his instructor voice. " I'm Matt, Tris new boyfriend, and you are Four, Tris past and we both prefer you stay there" Four looks stun, dumbfounded his ears probably can't believe what they just heard shit I don't even believe what I just heard.

" Matt please stop, Four was just leaving" I say – Four open his mouth I thought to say something productive , but instead he leans down and kisses me again in front of Matt. Before I can even protest or push Four away he says - " I think I'm still very much in her present"

He walks towards the door shoving Matt with his shoulder. " umm Matt" I stutter " I didn't know he was coming here, I mean everything happened so fast" I try to explain, he just looks at me with those puppy eyes.

" Tris, I will ask you this once and only once" – I'm scare of his question, I have an idea of what it is and I can't lie to him.

" do you want to be with him" he asks bluntly – I don't respond I simply put my head down looking at my feet, the silence gave him the answer he needed. He leaves my room, but not before leaving the breakfast he got for me on top of the table.

I start to cry, but I quickly dismiss the tears. I put on my shoes I get up and leave my room. I need to dots some I' and cross some t's with Four.

**until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Together at last...it took some time but the new chapter is up, I hope everyone reads and can send me reviews... I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 7**

Dreaming with a broken, dreaming about Four when he would walk through my door, kiss me, tell me that he needs just as much as I need him. That day came; all I want to do is slap the taste out his mouth. I'm infuriated with his actions, who does he think he is? He will need to explain in great detail his arbitrations, which have left me, dumfounded and left with an ex-boyfriend in matter of seconds. I will be damn if Four gets the best of me, if this war didn't break me, Four sure isn't either. I walk through the Amity corridors weaving through the crowd. "where he hell did he go?"

I spot Andrew one of Four's helper walking towards the cafeteria. I walk towards him maybe he would know where the infamous Four headed. " hey! Andrew have you see Four?" I ask sounding desperate to know his answer. " I saw him going to the other side of the compound" he was hesitant like as if he didn't know if he should be talking to me. "thanks Andrew" I turn on my heels walking to the other side of the compound. So much has change; we all have change in one way or another. No one likes to talk about the war, as if it were forbidden fruit. As I reach the other side of the compound I think for a second to myself "where should I look first?" I ask more to myself, is not like I see anyone around. I decided it would be best to check as many rooms as I can. One by one I would open the door and check to see if Four was in any of them. After checking the fifth room, I started to walk back to the other side of the compound when a silhouette caught my eye. The door was half way open, inside you could see that someone was sitting in the chair by the window. I knew it was him; I didn't need to see him face to face to know it was the notorious Four sitting in that chair. I inhale, ready to ask questions and so help me God because Four needs to give answers. I clear my throat " there you are Cinderella" I say making sure he knows there is sarcasm is now present in my tone. " always so charming" he retorts.

" one of my many talents" I snicker back at him…. "what do you want anyways"…. Really Four what DO I WANT?" I step into the room slamming the door shut. I am frustrated he is playing mind games; he knows what I want I want answers; I need answers for crying out loud.

"Why did you come to my room?" I ask annoy, I see him getting up from his chair slowly walking towards me; I back away until my back is against the wall. He stands there in front of me. This is the closes we have been from one another since we broke up five years ago. My heart beats fast, my hands shake I hope he doesn't notice I quickly hide them in my pockets. I stand there not knowing what to do, what to say how to react. Four knows how to push my buttons he toys with me knowing he is my weakness. " why-y did you come to my room?" that was supposed to sound fearless, I can't seem to think straight with him standing so close looking at me with those deep blue eyes. Suddenly everything around me vanishes, he leans in closer starts kissing me all I can do is give into this kiss. His callous hands fell rough against my skin. My hands pull him closer closing the gap between us. I don't know what is happening at this very moment nor do I want to understand, all I know I've missed Four all of him for so long. I can no longer contain my want for him, my need for his touch on mine. _Be brave_ I think to myself pulling away from the kiss for air. I never let my gaze fall from his eyes. He stands there; no words are said because none are needed. " I need to make love to you Tris, I need you now more than ever" his eyes are pleading I hear the desperation in his voice.

My mind is spinning; I don't know how to react, what about him hating me, what about his wife, and his family. Can I really be with Four after all that has happen between us? At the moment nothing else matters, not the war, not Paige, nor that we have been away from each for so long. It was just Four and Tris and I didn't care for how long this would last, or what would come it later. All I knew at the moment was how much I needed him just as much as he needed me. I close the world out and this was our moment our intimate second frozen in time for no one to interrupt for no one to stop for no one destroy.

" Take me Four, I've always been yours" I whisper like as if it's a secret that the rest of the world will never know . " Don't call me Four, I need to hear my name" he declares softly his lips brushing my ear. " I'm sorry for wasting so much time, I' m sorry for my actions Tris" his eyes are close but he doesn't need to be looking at me to hear the sincerity of his voice. " loving you is the only thing that has kept me going for this long" " I've missed each and every day since we fell apart" he states with certainty, and at that moment I know I will fight for us, for what we were once were to one another, to become something much more, to become one to be the perfect TEN.

" Tobias, my Tobias loving you has hurt me, loving you broke barriers" I tell him, I need him to know how I feel even if I can make coherent sentences…but I will try my best.

" Loving you is like a tidal wave that crashes against my heart drowning every piece of it" tears spilling from my eyes. " but that does not stop me from loving you Tobias, so let's be the perfect Ten"

At the moment he takes this as his cue, he kisses me slowly his hands still holding my face, my hands wrap around his waist. Our kisses are not desperate or needy. Instead we are getting to know each other once again his tongue asking for entrance which I don't deny, dancing to the same rhythm as if it belongs there this whole time. His lips moving to my jaw line, my hand playing with his hair, he kisses each of my ravens taking his time with each one.

I decide to make the first move; I tug at the hem of his shirt pulling him closer making sure there is no space between us.

"I know I let you down but I ask you to forgive me the only way I know, opening the doors to my heart for when you are ready to forgive me Tris, my Tris" he pleads with me to make things right among us. I kiss him deeper stronger, poring all my emotions into this kiss. "Tobias, I love you." And with that his shirt is tossed on the floor my small fingers roaming his hard abs memorizing every muscle with my touch. He kisses me passionately, taking his time, his hands feeling cold against my back which is now bare. I can't remember how that happened, and then my insecurities come floating back. Even though I'm twenty one and have grown more, my breasts are still small I still feel like a child. As if Tobias was reading my mind, he gets on knees which put him at the perfect height to kiss my stomach. "beautiful, you are perfect you don't have to be ashamed of anything, you are what I want and need"

I gradually begin to feel at ease, he comes back up kissing me his hands are holding my butt I straddle him now my legs wrap around his waist my back still against the wall. He kisses my neck, as I pull on his hair. He walks towards the bed. "wait who's room is this?" nervous that someone will walk in on us. He chuckles, "no one's" he retorts. He carefully places me on the bed my legs open just enough for him to fit between them, which he perfectly does.

" Tobias, this will be my first time" I say in between kisses. He gets up just enough for him to be looking at my eyes and soul " I love you" is all that comes out. His hands explore all of me, and the feeling of want intensifies more and more with each touch. I'm a wreck in the inside, but I need to be brave. "are you ready for me?" he asks….. I nod. We became one we became the perfect TEN.

* * *

We lay there still holding each other, his strong arms wrap around me. Safety is what I associate him with, and I feel safe at this very moment. " Tris, I love you!" I love him as well, but I don't say because now we are back reality….. " what now Four?" I ask instead.

" straight to the point I see, waste no time do you?, I already told to say my name I hate when you call me Four" he sits up " I know a lot has happened, but I want to make things good between us again. I get angry at his statement how can things ever be right.

"how do you supposed we do that, do you have a magic I don't know about Tobias" I respond. "What about Paige, what about the baby you are going to have?" huh Tobias, please let me know what happens now we don't live in a fairy tale". His silence just boils me even more, and then he kisses me desperately cutting me off. "I will make things right even if it takes me a lifetime" pulling away from the kiss, something tells me it won't be easy to be with him but I believe that we will.

"Who is this Matt" he asks changing the subject… "Straight to the point, jealous much" I wink at him giving a small smile.

"as a matter of fact yes I'm jealous, so who is he" looking serious which makes him look real sexy.

" he was my boyfriend until before you barged in my room and started to kiss me like an animal" I get closer to him wanting to feel the warmth that radiates from his body. "as you can see we didn't last much, you sort of ruined it for me." I state, he looks at me in disbelieve probably didn't think I could be so blunt but after a war and five years later a girl has to show that she has grown into a woman.

He grins from ear to ear… " I love you!" is all he says…

**Hope this chapter was to your liking...please rewiew**


End file.
